Halo Track Drop Shock Cavalry: Lift Up Saving
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Lead the pig to charge and clear the enemies in the park.


Dutch

Uplifting Nature Reserve

30 minutes after the drop

Two UAV fighters flew over the city from the uplifting nature reserve. One of the drone cameras magnified the SOEIV on the beach and an ODST walked away from it. The ODST is Dutch, watching the fighters fly overhead before wearing a helmet and polarizing it. Then the view switches to the Dutch perspective. He lifted his Spartan laser and was ready.

Corporal Tyler "Dutchman" Myers: "Good hunting, boys... I left my boots on the ground."

The Dutch went to an open space on a hill, and a group of Marines were being sheltered near the overturned warthog, under the guns of the Allied infantry. When a group of warthogs were engaged in Covenant infantry and armored units, several Wraith tank mortars were shot overhead. One of the Marines in the vicinity of the overturned warthog point to the Dutch.

Ocean #1: "The Cavalry, here! Help us protect this car!"

Together they took out the enemy infantry that attacked them.

Navy #1: "Thank you for your help, cavalry! Let this Warthog be active, our CO needs us to clean this department."

Dutch: "Affirmative."

The Dutch and Marines cheer. The warthog and its compatriots participate in the covenant forces, including ghosts, machete and ghosts.

Ocean #1: "Look at the machete! Hit your head over it and it will tear us into pieces."

Ocean #1: "Keep your energy! Don't let the souls shoot us!"

Marines #1: "Swing behind the ghost fighter! It has less armor on the back!"

After defeating the first ghost fighter, the other moved up, and a phantom reached the descending reinforcements; those were quickly defeated.

Ocean #1: "Colonel! The area is clear, we found some backups!"

ColonelCOM: "Again, Marines? I have a drone on top of my head, and I have an ONI brass yellin in my ear!"

Dutch: "ODST reported, sir!"

ColonelCOM: "You are very happy to break into the cavalry. Go through the park to my second row! They have suffered heavy casualties and need immediate assistance."

Dutch: "Roger, I am Oscar Mike."

ColonelCOM: "Where are the other members of your team, where are the police officers?"

Dutch: "Distracted, dead. I don't know."

ColonelCOM: "That's too bad. We need all who can get it."

The Dutch and Marines moved to another part of the park where they encountered ground forces consisting of Unggoy and Kig-Yar soldiers, and Jiralhanae, which was reinforced by Unggoy Heavy fuel rod guns near the deployable watchtower. package. The Marines defeated these forces and marched forward, destroying a few ghosts and sweeping the banshee. The UN Security Council forces encountered a heavy covenant force, including several shadow turrets and more machete. They pushed up and eliminated the covenant power.

Jiralhanae: "Warning the Chief! The enemy has broken through our front!"

Jiralhanae tried to escape the ghost.

Navy #1: "Kill the ghost! Before it gives an alarm!"

The Dutch and his allies cleared the area.

ColonelCOM: "Trooper, you are almost in the second row. Give them a hand and push the main goal!"

Dutch: "What is the goal of the colonel?"

ColonelCOM: "Do you know the covenant airlines that slipped away from the city? We need to protect its old LZ. Grab the Tier 1 assets."

The Dutch arrived in the second row. They were violently attacked by many ghost warriors and other vehicles, shadow turrets and infantry.

Navy #2: "Trooper, this is the second row! See what you can do for those ghost warriors!"

Dutch: "Where is the colonel?"

Navy #2: "He is near the Covenant LZ! Once we clear the enemy's armor, we can cross the bridge to reach his position."

After a long period of fighting, UN Security Council forces began to clear the existence of important covenants. Once most of the enemy is destroyed:

Navy #2: "The cavalry, heading for the space elevator, will take you to the bridge."

If the player has spent too long:

Ocean #2: "Move your ass, cavalry! Now cross the bridge!"

As the Dutch and Marines crossed the bridge, the space elevator, which had weakened from the rupture of Slipspace, burst and collapsed in different parts, causing the debris to fly for miles.

Ocean #2: "Look, the elevator! Come in!"

Part of the elevator crashed into the building where the Dutch and Marines were driving.

Dutchman: "What happened?"

Ocean #2: "The sliding space is broken! The support ring must be weakened."

ColonelCOM: "All units, (cough) target assets are moving around. Everyone cleans up the area... before more debris appears. (cough)"

Ocean #2: "Colonel? Mr. Damn, he is gone. Police officer, going up the hill! We must find the way to leave this park."

If the player stops:

Navy #2: "Continue to drive uphill, cavalry. This is the only way out!"

The Dutch and other Marines will send more Covenant infantry and turrets before advancing the nearby hills. They quickly reached the old LZ of the assault aircraft carrier, and a group of Marines were knocked down by more Allied forces.

If the Dutchman squats near the Marine Corps, he can find Dubbo and the injured Marines.

Crazed Marine: "No, no, no! You are not listening! This is a zoo, okay?"

Dubbo: "Technically, this is a corporate-funded wildlife sanctuary."

Crazed Marine: "Semantics! The whole place is... big... cage!"

Dubbo: "Listen, the ocean. You are hurt; you need to work hard to relax."

Crazy Marines: "Besides us, we are zebras. Everyone is surrounded... ready to accept the killing!"

Dubbo: "And the covenant?"

Crazed Marine: "They are lions... RAAAR!"

Dubbo: "Be careful. I think you are just a metaphor."

Crazy Marines: "Oh, my God, my God! Is this... serious?"

Dubbo: "Only you stick to it."

Eventually, all the covenant units in the area were killed and the Dutch went further. He quickly reached the top of the mountain, where he met a final ghost warrior, a Jiralhanae war chief and a large covenant infantry unit.

War Chief: "Don't let humans escape and say what they have seen!"

After the enemy was cleared, the Dutch participated in this group of covenants:

Ocean #2: "Hold your car on the cliff!"

Admiral #2: "Found a hole in the wall, cavalry! Drive through it!"

If the player stops:

Navy #2: "The cavalry, there is a hole! Floor!"

If the player is further stalled:

Ocean #2: "Jump up, now!"

The Dutch came down from the cliff and entered the street below.

The Dutch Warthog / Ghost / Chopper flew over the cliff, landed on the street below, bounced once and then slammed into a building. After the rebound, the Dutch fell and his helmet fell.

Dutchman: "Hey, Lord? I didn't train to be a pilot. Please tell me, I don't have more flights today."

The view switches to the Superintendent camera and is being watched when Drone Fighter crashes into the monument. The head of the Superintendent shows the image of "sad face". The optics fell off the fighter plane and slammed into the ground, and the newcomer later discovered it. The Dutch raised their helmets in one hand.

Dutch: "So... is it or not?"

The Dutch-powered vehicle had previously exploded behind him. He turned to face it.

Dutch: "Amen."

Lighten to black.

The level ends.


End file.
